


The Right Time

by DanaEliza



Series: A Party of Four [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: After not having much luck lovewise, Kisumi is in search for something real. When he by chance runs into a childhood friend, he instantly hopes that this could be it. But will this really work out? Is this really the right time?Side story to 'When Heat Strikes' and 'Acceptance'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched the Free! movie, and found a partner for Kisumi. Or should I say partners... I gave it some thought and came up with the right idea what would fit these characters. 
> 
> Since we also know most of them only as 12 year olds, I will fill in some gaps on my own and have them more mature than they were in the movie. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Pushing his soft pink locks to the side, he squinted his eyes to see the traffic light across the street better. The rain made it impossible to tell if it had turned blue already or not, but so far no one else was moving, so he stood his ground, and waited with them, clothes soaked all the way through by now.

This wasn't strange weather for the time of year, that point where summer was slipping away, making room for autumn. The seas had heated up, sending all kinds of thunder storms their way. For now it was at least sticking to rain, but the wind that had carried it land inward made it impossible to hide away under an umbrella. A few people around held onto theirs for dear life, but most had broken down already. Kisumi hadn't bothered at all with one, knowing his cheap one he had gotten at the drug store as some kind of gift was not going to hold up against this weather. He didn't have the time or energy to buy a better one, which his mother would curse him for.

As the other pedestrians finally started crossing, Kisumi tried to push his way through as fast as possible, but this was the centre of Tokyo. Fast crossing was not something possible here as there were simply too many people. In all honesty Kisumi hadn't gotten used to Tokyo yet. He had moved her a little over a month ago and still had trouble adjusting to the loudness of it all. Tokyo made Iwatobi look like a tiny farmer town, while before Kisumi always thought Iwatobi was quite prosperous.

Tugging at his tie, Kisumi loosened the knot a little, giving himself some room to breathe. It had been his own decision to come here after university to continue on working in his studied field. There were a lot more job opportunities here, especially in Marketing, so it had been an easy decision made. His parents had supported him, his little brother had too. And so he had made the journey here.

A job had been easily found, the only downside being that he started at the lowest position possible, but that was how things worked here. You had to work your way up. The only good thing that had really happened so far, was that he had gotten back in contact with his hold friends. Seeing Makoto, Sousuke, Haru and Rin again made up for a lot, and after a good talk, they had stayed in touch as well. It made things a little less lonely, though Kisumi had to admit loneliness still tugged at his heart, but it was a different kind. Seeing such a happy couple all the time really made one realise how very single they were.

Reaching the end of the crossing Kisumi quickly turned right and practically sprinted down the steps to the subway station, almost losing his footing on those slippery wet stones. Thankfully he made it down alive. Flashing his card against the gates of the station Kisumi entered the platform. Being out of the rain made him feel slightly better already, and the prospect of almost being home did even more.

"If it isn't _Kiss-me_."

The sudden mention of his 'nickname' made Kisumi jerk his head to the source, finding a familiar smirk, fiery red hair, and a burgundy gaze to match. "Asahi?"

The redhead moved towards him, weaving around a few other people who were eager to get home. He still carried this confident air around him Kisumi remembered so well. It was the way he held himself, with his chin lifted in the air, one hand casually stuffed in a jeans' pocket. And it wasn't as if Asahi was overconfident, since Kisumi knew about some insecurities he had had in the past, but you wouldn't be able to tell at first glance. It's something Kisumi had liked about him, together with his temper and loud mouth.

"Hey, man," Asahi said once he had reached Kisumi, holding up his hand for Kisumi to grab. They avoided hugs at this point, the wet sound their hands made when meeting enough of an indication. It hadn't been just Kisumi who had fought the rain outside. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

Kisumi hadn't seen Asahi since graduation from middle school, and was a bit too taken aback to respond right away. Asahi's voice had gotten rougher, holding some kind of raspy edge to it that sent tingles down Kisumi's spine, though something else might be the cause of that as well. Kisumi was slightly taller than him, but Asahi was far more muscular. Clearly he was still an athletic, while Kisumi hadn't played basketball anymore since he finished university. His red mop of hair was flattened due to the rain now, but it looked a bit longer than it was in middle school. Asahi had really changed and yet it all felt so familiar. The thing that stood out the most though, something that really made Kisumi lose his senses, was that musky smell Asahi carried around. The rain had washed most of it away, but Kisumi could still pick up on it.

"Right now I feel a bit drenched, but other than that I'm okay," he finally replied after Asahi raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Ah yeah, I guess this isn't really the time to catch up with old friends. The weather, the crowd, not really a fitting scenery."

Kisumi glanced around, seeing all the soaking wet clothes sticking to the people around, most even avoiding checking their phones, choosing to simply stand and feel bad for themselves. It wasn't a good environment to meet up, but did that really matter? "Isn't it always the right time to see an old friend again," Kisumi relayed as he moved to look back at Asahi again.

The grin that broke out on Asahi's lips made Kisumi's heart flutter, and he cursed himself for doing this again. Getting ahead of himself. "Ever the optimist. Glad you didn't change that about yourself, Kisumi," Asahi replied, right as the subway rolled into the station, giving Kisumi no room to reply to the last statement. "Let's get on before it's completely full and we need to wait on the next one again." Asahi grabbed Kisumi's sleeve and pulled him forward, effectively getting them on the crowded subway.

It was full in the cabin, very full. Everyone was pressed together, meaning Asahi's chest was pushed up against Kisumi's, leaving no personal space between them. This was normal in the subway, and with strangers Kisumi didn't mind, but this felt different. Feeling his old classmate's breath fan over his face with every exhale, his chest expanding with every inhale. And of course now that they were cramped in a tiny space with so little room between them, that musky scent rose up even more, stinging Kisumi's senses.

"Still think this was the right time to see each other again," Asahi teased as a swerve in the road pushed him even closer against Kisumi.

At least on the outside Kisumi was always able to keep his composure, a sweet smile on his lips as an initial reply. "Maybe it's a little awkward, but I'm always happy to see Asahi," he said sweetly, making the smile on Asahi's lips disappear for a second before setting in again. He then shook his head in reply, letting a soft chuckle fill the air between them. Nothing else was said as Asahi couldn't keep up the conversation while being this close, averting his face to the left to give them some space to breathe without feeling the other's breath. But Kisumi didn't like the silence, always speaking before he really thought his words through. "So how have you been? Seeing anyone?"

Burgundy eyes shot right back to him in surprise, and then Asahi chuckled again. "You really are as bold as ever, aren't you?" Asahi said back first, Kisumi's question being a bit too personal to discuss straight away, unless you really only had ulterior motives. It wasn't even what Kisumi really meant with it, but he simply couldn't keep his curiosity at bay. "I've been good, and I am single." As a reply Kisumi only hummed, not wanting to show too much emotion right of the bat. But this only made Asahi stare at him, trying to read his expression as Kisumi did his best to hide it from him. "How about you? Are you in a relationship?" Asahi asked eventually, admitting defeat.

"I'm not," Kisumi said. He met Asahi's gaze and they stared at each other for a while, before averting their eyes when things got uncomfortable.

"I saw Ikuya the other day too. Had been years since I saw him last as well," Asahi said, breaking the silence. It was peculiar Asahi decided to mention it now, as if he was implying something. "We want to meet up soon and catch up."

"Oh, that's great," Kisumi replied, putting on a sweet smile. "It's good to catch up with old friends. See where they are now and what they've been up to."

"We should do that too."

The determination in Asahi's voice vibrated through Kisumi's body, making him unable to refuse, even if he had wanted to. That dark burgundy stare sunk deep into him, and Kisumi found himself swallowing heavily under it. Why was this encounter so different from others? Was it because of some kind of weird chemistry between them? Or was Kisumi overthinking things? Expecting too much, because he wanted what his other friends had. And Asahi was exactly that. A childhood friend who could become more. "Yeah, I would like that," Kisumi answered, shooting Asahi another sweet smile to mask his real feelings.

"Okay, give me your number. Then we can plan when to meet up," Asahi said cheerfully, flipping out his phone to punch in Kisumi's number. Right as he did so the subway reached its first stop, making people push their way out of the carriage again. It caused Asahi to fall forward against Kisumi, his free hand landing on Kisumi's hip to steady himself. Feeling those warm fingers slide over his wet dress shirt, burning the skin under it, made the situation even worse. Adding feeling Asahi's breathing fan out over his neck, made Kisumi want to bolt out of the carriage. "Sorry," Asahi murmured as he pulled himself back, his red hair tickling the side of Kisumi's face.

They stayed quiet as Kisumi added his number to Asahi's phone before giving it back. The quietness between them became very noticeable, but Kisumi couldn't bring himself to speak. Normally he would've. Filled the silence with mindless chatter that left his lips with such ease.

Keeping his attention on his phone Asahi seemed to be answering a text, but when he started speaking, Kisumi understood it was some kind of façade. "You know I never expected you to be an Omega, with how manipulative you were and all," Asahi said innocently, breaching the subject they had been avoiding so far. For a second he smiled up at Kisumi, and then turned his attention back down to his phone.

"I always expected you to be an Alpha. You've always been prone to lead, though I hope you've gotten better at it since middle school," Kisumi teased, glad he found his composure again with this subject. He really should just not think too much. When he started thinking, things went awry.

A cheeky smile was sent his way, Asahi probably quite happy with Kisumi's opinion. "Well, I guess it was just meant to be. I was a born Alpha."

"Of course you were born with it. It's in your genes."

"Know-it-all," Asahi said, giving Kisumi an eye roll with an added smile. The subway came to a halt again, doors slowly opening. Asahi shot a quick look outside at the sign and then cursed softly under his breath. "This is my stop. It was great seeing you! I'll give you a call, so we can set up the get together."

"Are you going to ask me out on a date?" Kisumi said with a wink, heart skipping a hopeful beat.

Stepping outside the cart Asahi called over his shoulder, "you wish, _Kiss-me_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally another chapter for this story! I had fun with this one, so I hope you'll enjoy

_You should've known he would take you to such a weird movie_

Exchanging numbers had been a good idea. A very good idea. Asahi and he had been texting every day ever since they had run into each other a week ago. They didn't talk about anything too personal, but it was nice to talk to someone about daily occurrences, and that someone not being your little brother. It of course also caused Kisumi's heart to do a little flip every time his phone buzzed, getting ahead of himself already. The attention was just very new and exhilarating.

Kisumi had missed this last message though, having been stuck in a meeting at work until very late. Asahi and he had been chatting during Kisumi's lunchbreak about a movie he had seen the previous night.

Receiving a call from the foursome's house was not very common, but it actually being Haru who called him was extraordinary. Kisumi had immediately said yes when Haru had invited him to the movies, grabbing onto this rare occurrence with both hands. He should've known though. He really should've known. The fact none of his boyfriends had wanted to come, was a good hint at what kind of movie this was. If not even Makoto would do this for Haru, it really must've been an awful movie. And it was… Oh lord, it was.

It was in little obscure movie theatre where they only showed movies for small audiences, and the movie had been made by a guy Haru had once met during university. It was a documentary about water filtering systems throughout Tokyo, and the guy had snuck into one of the companies. How this movie ever got produced and the guy didn't get sued, was a miracle. Not even Haru seemed to be very interested, even if all they did was talk about clean water. The guy must've sold him a much better story than the documentary actually had. Kisumi then told himself to never go to the movies with Haru again, unless he knew wat the movie was about and liked it. Rin was a far better companion in that region, or Sousuke. Both guys liked a bit of an action thriller, which Kisumi preferred as well.

When he told Asahi about what kind of movie it had been, his childhood friend had made fun of him, and had apparently ended it with an 'I told you so' type of thing. He quickly typed a reply, hoping Asahi would be as quick to reply now as well. Have time for him, so Kisumi could relish in the attention once more. But his phone didn't vibrate, not even after Kisumi had stuffed it back into his pants pocket.

Deciding to walk to the next subway station and give himself a little more time before he would be stuck in his lonely apartment again, he trudged on through the cold evening air. The weather had cleared up some, only clouds adorning the sky. It was a nice night though. Good to walk in as you waited on that phone to vibrate. The streets were still buzzing with life, a group of friends making their way into a bar, one already loudly announcing how he was going to drink more than any of them. A couple passed him, whispering sweet nothing to one another as if they had just fallen in love. And a mother with a child going into a grocery store, the little boy instantly reaching for the candy isle. It was nice to see all these different relationships around, even if it made Kisumi feel a bit more alone.

Passing a café Kisumi glanced through the windows, watching couples enjoy their meal, smiles all around as they shared light conversation. Right as Kisumi wanted to turn away and ignore the ache in his heart, he found a familiar set of eyes.

Their eyes met, the soft orange glimmering in the light of the café. He looked surprised at first, but a soft smile formed on his lips as Kisumi found his, waving in greeting. How long had it been since they had seen each other? As long as it been since he had last seen Asahi probably.

Ikuya spoke to the person sitting opposite of him, someone Kisumi couldn't see just yet, but Ikuya didn't stop looking at Kisumi as he spoke, an amused smile staining his lips. It was then that Ikuya's possible date looked over the booth he was sitting in and Kisumi saw who it was. Of course he should've known. Asahi had said he was meeting up with Ikuya soon after they had run into each other, and that day was apparently today. It stung a little that Asahi had not mentioned it, and even if the redhead was now smiling widely at him, he could see the guilt play out in how his hand moved behind is head in embarrassment.

They waved Kisumi over, but for a moment the pink haired male state rooted to his spot, his smile almost gone. How was he supposed to process this? Once more he had gotten ahead of himself, and now was also drawing conclusions.

After Ikuya raised an eyebrow and his waving over had almost stopped, Kisumi snapped out of it and plastered his familiar smile back on his lips, though not as genuine this time. He nodded at the two and turned towards the entrance to the café. As the bell jingled when he stepped in, a waiter already moving his way to assign him a seat, he pointed at the couple that he would be joining them. Now he was already referring to him as a couple. He really should stop living inside his head like this.

"Hey guys," he greeted warmly, still standing because he had no idea who to join in the booth, and wasn't entirely sure he was invited to stay long.

"Hey man," Asahi replied, grabbing his hand as an extra greeting. "We really should stop running into each other."

"I don't think we can," Kisumi replied easily. "It's fate trying to tell us something."

The flirt had left his lips without thinking. Something he often did. And not even the mood he was currently in had stopped it. Asahi just grinned it away, but Ikuya noticed, staring at Kisumi just a little longer before he said anything.

A soft smile formed on Ikuya's lips as he regarded Kisumi, not fazed by the flirt at all. "You really haven't changed much, have you? I always liked your smile, even if it is a little intimidating."

A bit taken aback Kisumi just stared at Ikuya for a moment, not sure on how to reply. "I've never been called intimidating before," he eventually muttered under his breath, making Ikuya's smile only warmer. There was something very different about Ikuya. His hair was a bit shorter, but still part of it shielded his eyes. It could've given him a mysterious look, but it only made him appear shy. And he had been shy in middle school, Kisumi remembered, but he didn't seem shy at all anymore. His body also looked stronger, even if he was still not very tall, and had a thin frame. You could see the definition in his muscles, as you could with Asahi.

"Ah, I know what you mean," Asahi pitched in, now staring at Kisumi too. "His smile always made my body heat up, and I never knew why as a kid. But now I see it. It's because you're always flirting, aren't you?" Asahi threw his way.

Flirting? Yes, he was prone to flirt, but he had not been flirting with Ikuya as far as he knew. Ikuya was very handsome, but his head was still full of thoughts of Asahi that he had made no space to think of Ikuya. And his status didn't immediately fire up Kisumi's attention. They were the same. Both omegas. And that could work just fine, but usually there wouldn't be instant chemistry, right?

Ikuya shook his head, now leaning his chin on his hand as he still stared at Kisumi. "He's not flirting on purpose, idiot. It's just the way his smile touches his eyes. It's inviting you in. That's why it feels like he's flirting, because you want to get closer."

A blush dusted Kisumi's cheeks as he listened to them talk, unsure on what they actually wanted from him now. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you are flirting with me," he murmured, his words mostly directed at Ikuya.

The Omega pulled away a little then, lifting his head from his hand as he gazed down at the table. "I apologize. I've been sitting here with mister in your face for a while, who you can't really flirt with, and my heat is coming up in a few days. So now I'm targeting you. Always easier to flirt with someone you know." Ikuya had been very honest, but Kisumi could see the light dust of red on his cheeks, though he quickly brushed his hair in front of it to hide.

"So that's what I've been smelling!" Asahi announced, hands thrown out as if he just solved a mystery. "I knew I wasn't crazy."

"As I said, very difficult to flirt with," Ikuya muttered in Kisumi's direction.

Kisumi laughed then, because even if the other two had changed, their dynamics were still quite similar to when they were in middle school. Asahi as oblivious as ever, and Ikuya struggling with that. But now even Kisumi could smell Ikuya now that he knew what to pay attention to. He had been stuck in Asahi's musky scent. "I could've told you that," Kisumi said as he finished laughing, wiping tears away. "He wouldn't get it, even if you dance naked in front of him."

That made Ikuya smile widely as well, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. "Can you imagine when you would actually be in heat. You'd still need to tell him 'I want sex' before he'd get it."

"Hey, hey! That's not true!" Asahi cut in. "I know when someone wants me!"

"Oh really?" Ikuya asked mockingly. "Then why did you say you didn't have time next week to come over when I invited you to my apartment?"

Asahi's mouth fell open, ready to spill some words. But as it dawned on him what Ikuya was actually implying, he closed his mouth again. He looked at Kisumi for help, but he only threw his hands up as to stay out of it. "Hey, I'm not in heat. I just had mine a few weeks ago," Kisumi said, finding the conversation funny, but also a bit awkward. Ikuya was implying he wanted to sleep with Asahi, and if Kisumi was honest with himself, he wanted the very same thing.

"I, uh, I don't…" Asahi couldn't really form coherent sentences at this point, just switching his gaze from Ikuya, back to Kisumi, and back to Ikuya.

Ikuya clacked his tongue in return, sitting back in the booth to now distance himself from Asahi. "Don't get your hopes up now, idiot. You only have to turn me down once."

"I'm not an idiot!" Asahi retorted, his focus solely on that.

Kisumi watched them bicker for a while, enjoying their company and their familiar demeanour. He joined them for dinner as well, talking about how their lives had turned out, and what they wanted for the future. Ikuya had kept up the light flirting the rest of the evening, mostly directed at Kisumi, because he did know how to reply. And after exchanging numbers with him as well at the end, he figured the text that came in half an hour later would be another flirt.

_Hey, sorry for acting the way I did. Heat always does that to me, and adding an alpha in the mix, doesn't help. But it was really nice seeing you again. Let's hang out some time soon. Just the two of us, so maybe I will act normal then. Let me know when you have time. Ikuya_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just had this thing in my head where Ikuya would be very different when in heat... Quite... sexually aggressive. So that's what I did :D Hope you liked it!
> 
> Love, Dana


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we can now all establish that I can no longer pull this off as canon... XD Which is okay, because I don't really want such a dramatic Ikuya in this story XD 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter with a little dramatic Kisumi instead! ;)

_I tagged you in a post. Did you see it already?!_

Messages would come in all day long, no matter what time it was, and Kisumi loved it. He went from only receiving texts from his parents and his brother, and occasionally from Makoto or Rin, to receiving them none stop. Coming from two different people as well! It was exciting, making Kisumi's heart flutter every time his phone vibrated in his pants pocket.

There were some things that bothered him though. Of course, it was nice to receive so much attention and give it back as well. But he was either texting Asahi, or Ikuya. It wasn't a group conversation they were a part of, and if they were texting him, wouldn't they also be texting each other? And if they were flirting with him, could it be that they were flirting if each other, if not more? It left him feeling quite insecure, because he wasn't sure how to interpret everything. He was ecstatic to be in such contact with them, but also fearful he would be the one losing in the end.

And why could he not think of this as simply a friendship? He may blame Makoto, Haru, Rin and Sousuke for that. They had the perfect relationship with their childhood friends.

Another incoming text pulled Kisumi's attention back to his phone.

_Have you seen that new movie already with the superheroes? I want to know if it's worth it to go to or not._

The first text had come from Asahi, who was always too impatient to wait for someone to actually see the messages on their own. One of the reasons why Kisumi usually waited a little, so that he would get another text. The second one had come from Ikuya. It wasn't odd for Ikuya to ask Kisumi's opinion on something, but the movies hadn't come up before, and this message seemed a bit more cryptic. But he really shouldn't think too much on it, so he pressed reply and started typing.

_I haven't seen it yet, but I heard it's pretty good. Maybe Asahi has seen it already?_

He didn't have to throw in Asahi's name, but after texting back and forth for almost two weeks, Kisumi couldn't help himself. He wanted to see a reaction, any reaction.

_Asahi already saw it. He liked it, so I thought I'd ask a second opinion. But if you haven't seen it either, would you like to join me?_

As Kisumi read that last sentence he stopped right in his tracks. He was on his way home from the subway station, and had kept quite the pace to get out of the cold winds that had swept through the streets. But this was Ikuya asking him to actually come and hang out, which hadn't occurred again after that very first text he had sent Kisumi. Trying to come up with a clever reply Kisumi stared at the screen. With trembling fingers he started typing.

_If you pay for the movie, then I'll pay for the popcorn._

_Deal,_ was the quick reply and after that it remind quiet.

As he looked up to continue walking, he was met with a wide grin plastered on a familiar face. What are the odds honestly? "Asahi, are you following me home?" Kisumi said cheekily, seeing how the grin faltered, and a deep blush dusted the other's face.

"N-no, of course not!" Asahi quickly retaliated. "I just met up with a friend who lives here! Maybe you are following me?" A similar cheeky reply, but Asahi couldn't quite pull it off the way Kisumi could. It still made Kisumi smile though, seeing how the blush stayed on Asahi's face, but his eyes blazed fiercely, trying to trick Kisumi just this once.

In response Kisumi pointed at the tall apartment building right behind Asahi, and said "I live there."

Curiously Asahi turned around and looked up at the building. "Oh," he replied very intelligently. "Well, it's a nice neighbourhood you live in. Not as crowded and still close enough to the city centre. How long have you lived here?" he asked as he turned back around to face Kisumi. It was a quick change of subject, and Kisumi let Asahi this time.

"A few months now. Since I started my new job," he replied.

Asahi nodded at the reply. His eyes flickered down to the ground, smile gone from his lips. Kisumi could almost see his brain working something out. He just wasn't sure why. He hadn't said anything weird, had he? This really wasn't the place to have a big conversation either. "You know I actually don't know much about what you do or anything," Asahi suddenly murmured. "We've been talking for a while now, but I never asked…"

"Well, Asahi is just more interested in other things," Kisumi replied, unsure on what Asahi was really getting at anyway.

A dark look flashed through Asahi's eyes as he looked up at Kisumi. Apparently Kisumi had offended him, but he wasn't sure how. Kisumi had always teased Asahi, and the other had retorted in an angrily fashion before. But it had all been light-hearted. Never had he actually seen Asahi glare at him in such a way. "I am interested in you."

"Oh Asahi, that's quite upfront of you." The words had left his lips before he really realized what he was saying. It's how he often flirted, especially when it came to Asahi. But this time he knew he shouldn't have said it. And by the deepened glare he was receiving, he knew he may be in a bit of trouble.

Asahi looked off to the side for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts again it seemed. It made Kisumi's smile disappear from his face, and he almost apologized, if Asahi hadn't spoken up before him. "Damn it, man. Can't you just be serious for once?"

Suddenly Kisumi felt very exposed, being out in the open like this, with Asahi determined to have this conversation right here. It's not like people passing by were actually looking at them, but it felt like they did. Shuffling from one foot to the other Kisumi took his time to reply. This time he would make a calculated decision. "Well, what had you wanted me to say?" he asked softly. "No, you haven't asked me about my job or anything else. Yes, I have noticed that. But that hardly seems my fault, and there isn't much I can do about that. If you say that you are interested, then why haven't you asked?"

This really wasn't something they should be talking about now. They had just caught up with each other. And Kisumi was possibly interested in pursuing more than just friendship, but with talks like this, that wasn't bound to happen. No one liked a rocky start.

"You've never been this honest with me," Asahi breathed out. He stared at Kisumi for a while, his eyes having softened after the harsh reply.

"You asked me to be serious."

Asahi nodded and then finally a soft smile formed back on his lips. "I did," he murmured. "What are you doing for dinner?"

Another sudden change of subject, and it left Kisumi's brain reeling. Asahi was really getting to him, and he could hardly keep up. "Uh, I was just going to heat up some leftovers," he said.

"Why don't we grab some dinner and actually catch up?" Asahi offered, running a hand through his hair as he sent a grin Kisumi's way.

Kisumi watched Asahi's arm go up, seeing the toned muscles clearly visible in the thin t-shirt Asahi was wearing. He really had stayed on top of his training, unlike Kisumi. Maybe he should get into playing basketball again. "Alright, where do you want to go?" An unusual reply for Kisumi. Even Asahi noticed as he raised an eyebrow Kisumi's way. He was just not feeling so well yet. This whole conversation had caught him off guard, and he was still not sure what Asahi actually wanted of him. His emotions were flying back and forth, which he usually would've covered up with cheeky comments and flirty lines, but he had been punished for that this time.

"My friend says there is a great little pizza place a few blocks from here, so we could go there," Asahi said, jerking his head back in the direction of the restaurant. Kisumi offered him a soft smile and a nod in return, letting Asahi know he was okay with that, so they set off.

It stayed silent between them for a while. They passed Kisumi's apartment building and for a moment he longed to go inside. Take off his suit and curl up in his bed, and forget about this whole day.

A heavy arm landed on his shoulders as Asahi pulled Kisumi closer. It instantly filled Kisumi's nostrils with the delicious scent Asahi carried around. So musky and powerful, and having him this close made Kisumi's legs wobbly. And then as Kisumi thought back on the conversation they had before, he realized something. Jerking his head to the side he looked Asahi in the eye, searching for any kind of awareness of what had just happened.

Only now did Kisumi recognize the tone Asahi had used on him. That deep timbre that only an Alpha could really muster. Something that could make Omegas like him drop down on their knees and do whatever the Alpha asked of them. And any time an Alpha had used it on Kisumi before, he had fought had. Had not obeyed. No matter how loud they screamed, he had never done what they had asked. But now he had done so without question. And perhaps he should be offended, should be angry. But instead he was thrilled, because Asahi hadn't done it with ill intention. Asahi had done it, because Kisumi needed it. Needed to stop hiding behind his flirty nature and for once be serious. For once be honest with himself and show how he felt.

And Asahi had been happy when Kisumi had listened, and had done what he was supposed to. Asahi had not praised him, but had just smiled. Because such actions didn't need a praise. It would dumb it down, and show Kisumi was there to listen. It was mean to think, but Kisumi didn't expect Asahi to be a very calm Alpha, and maybe he wasn't. Maybe this was just a moment in time where he had centred himself. But then he was at least able to learn more.

Kisumi smiled softly as he thought a little longer about it, turning his gaze back on the road as he let Asahi guide him by the shoulder. He felt calmer now. Able to form coherent thoughts again without his emotions getting all jumbled. He leaned a little closer to Asahi, relishing in the firm hold on his frame.

He felt Asahi lean a little closer to, his face turned his way. It felt a little odd, until Asahi spoke up. "Are you close to your heat? Your scent is really strong."

"Not really, it's still weeks away," Kisumi replied, glancing up into rosy eyes. A cheeky smile had formed back on his face, knowing exactly what Asahi had done. He had stuck his nose in Kisumi's hair to take a good whiff. Not very polite, but Kisumi could hardly blame him. He would've liked to do the same.

Asahi hummed as he met Kisumi's gaze, looking as innocent as ever. "Then you just smell nice."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Asahi is flirting with me." And finally the flirt came automatically again, his second nature showing off his face. This time at a proper moment.

"Maybe I am," Asahi returned, a grin forming on his lips too as he remained eye-contact with Kisumi.

Perhaps Asahi wasn't as oblivious as Kisumi thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on this chapter? Does it make sense?
> 
> I'm also trying to be more active on my instagram, because fb is not doing much anymore... I'll post things in my story on when I am updating and such :) Follow me at dana.eliza! 
> 
> Love, Dana


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Asahi x Kisumi action! Gah, I love these two XD Hope you'll enjoy!

They had just a bit too much to drink, and Kisumi was very aware of it. Not that he minded the happy buzz it left behind. Or the way Asahi had kept reaching for his hand during dinner, without really noticing. The evening had been good, very good. They had talked about all kinds of things, sharing more personal things as the night progressed. The alcohol helped in that department, making them both a bit gutsier. And there was so much more Kisumi still wanted to learn, wanted to know about his friend.

When dessert came Kisumi was leaning his head in his hand, eyes half lidded as he stared at Asahi, soft smile on his lips. And Asahi was not in a better state, constantly grinning as he talked just a tat too loud.

"Okay, you have to tell me Kisumi," Asahi said resolute, setting the bottle of beer back against his lips to take a long swig. "With the way you flirt with everyone, how can you not be tied down already? You must have people falling for you left and right." Waving his hands back and forth as emphasizes he almost hit the waitress in her face, but he hardly noticed.

Lazily Kisumi kept staring, the booze not really helping his brain at this point. But then his smile grew into a grin as he decided to tease Asahi once more, because this evening had been full of teases. "Maybe I don't want to be tied down, and that's why I flirt with everyone."

"Oh!" Asahi exclaimed, pointing a finger right at Kisumi's face. At first Asahi looked rather excited to have figured it out, eyes wide as he stared at the other. But then the look faltered, eyes casted down as he realized what it meant. He pouted slightly, which only made Kisumi laugh.

Kisumi quickly waved it off, not wanting to see that sad look on Asahi's face anymore. "I was kidding, I was kidding," he said, shaking his head at how gullible Asahi still was. Though it could be caused by the alcohol. Kisumi sat back upright, smile disappearing as he registered that he would need to be honest now. "I think I just haven't found the right person yet," he admitted. "I have dated and been in relationships, but nothing really felt right, so after a few months we always broke up." Rubbing his forearm, he tried to get rid of the awkwardness that had settled into his body. He was not drunk enough to not even notice that. "How about you?" he quickly asked, preventing Asahi to really comment on what Kisumi had said.

Scratching himself behind the head Asahi showed he felt the change in energy as well, his smile disappearing as much as Kisumi's had done. "I guess I was too busy to really notice at first," he said. "I'm a late bloomer as they'd call it. Didn't really notice anything different in myself for a long time, while others around me were experiencing all kinds of weird situations. Made me wary of pursuing anything for a long time." Asahi shrugged, not really wanting to make this a bigger deal than it was.

It seemed they both had a very different experience than the norm.

"I'm difficult," Kisumi blurted out, feeling like they should continue with this confession round. He had never really opened up like this before, not this much at least.

Asahi raised an eyebrow at him, amused smile forming on his lips. "Well, I know that," he stated. "But I'm guessing you don't mean in general."

"No," Kisumi said, chuckling softly at his own stupidity. Not really the right way to introduce such a thing, and then expect the other to understand. "While I usually fall for the typical Alpha," he started explaining, peaking Asahi's interest right away. "I tend to not want to listen to them at all, and really dislike the controlling types. So I set myself up for failure right from the start."

Asahi nodded, eyes glazed over as he let the words sink in. "You, uh, you listened to me though," he said softly, cheeks turning rosy as he met Kisumi's gaze once more.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I," Kisumi murmured, fingering the label on the beer bottle in his hands. He took another drink, letting the cold bitter drink slide down his throat. A good way to break the tension. "Count yourself lucky," he added, slamming the bottle back on the table.

"I do," Asahi said, smiling at Kisumi as a sign of comfort, but it didn't really help. All these confessions were not improving Kisumi's buzz, and he wasn't sure how to continue from this.

Glancing out the window Kisumi tried to get rid of this serious feeling. He may have started it, but having those rosy eyes focused solely on him, made him feel so exposed. As if Asahi could read everyone emotion of his face. Though of course Asahi couldn't. He never was very great at reading body language to begin with. "So, what about you. Now that you are older I assume you feel comfortable enough being an Alpha. What is your excuse now that you are still alone?"

"Well, I asked you out, didn't I?" Asahi replied, grin growing as he reached for Kisumi's hand. He brushed his fingers over the back of the Omega's hand, sending a tingle down Kisumi's spine.

They were on a date. How could Kisumi not have seen it? Of course he had hoped for a date with Asahi, but for some reason thought the other would be too oblivious to actually ask. To realise they could go on one. Kisumi expected that if anything would happen between them, it was him who needed to make the first move. But it had been Asahi who had done so, dragging him to this restaurant to have dinner together, conversation focused on getting to know the other better. It also meant Kisumi wasn't the only one who had thought of getting together and pursuing something more than just friendship, and it was that idea that eventually made him smile.

Right as Asahi pulled his hand back, Kisumi reached for his, their fingers interlocking right in the middle of the table. "Quite sneaky of you to trick me into a date like that," Kisumi murmured, winking at Asahi to show that he didn't mean anything by it.

"Quite naïve of you to think I wouldn't," Asahi shot back, squeezing Kisumi's hand before pulling it back.

And perhaps that was true. They were both single and had known each other for a long time. Still Kisumi expected it was only him who thought too far ahead and expected too much. He had a relationship planned out before it even began.

"There is something else I'd need to tell you though," Asahi muttered, smile having disappeared from his lips, gaze casted at the table top. He was scratching at some wooden splinters, busying himself, so he did not have to focus on Kisumi. "I am also dating Ikuya," he admitted. "We've gone on a few dates already during the past few weeks."

Kisumi's heart sank. What he feared had been true. They had been seeing each other, often apparently. They may have texted Kisumi, but that was all in the end. They had shared much more. The buzz the alcohol had caused was diminishing, this conversation a quick sobering up. What was he supposed to say to that? So Asahi was dating two people at the same time, which meant he could choose, and somehow Kisumi didn't feel like he would win this one.

"It bothers you," Asahi said, rosy eyes staring back at him again, searching for something.

Turning his head Kisumi continued staring out the window, feeling too vulnerable. "Yes," he muttered.

"Ikuya texted me that you two were going on a date as well," Asahi said. Confused Kisumi looked at Asahi out of the corner of his eyes, not fully understanding what date he was talking about. "But it seems you were as naïve as you were with me," Asahi sighed. "I texted him that I was going on a date with you when we sat down, and he replied that he was taking you to the movies soon too."

It seemed Kisumi really had been very careful around these two, not daring to think of more than just friendship. Hadn't he been the one to dive in too early before? When had he turned so scared?

"He also said to wish you luck putting up with my stupidity," Asahi added, glaring at his phone he had laid of to the side.

That line was meant as a comfort, and normally Kisumi would've laughed. Would've appreciate the jab at Asahi's intellect. Right now he just didn't feel like laughing. It still didn't sit right with him, and he wasn't sure how to voice it. Asahi had been seeing Ikuya for weeks now, while he had to run into Kisumi to even think of asking him out. Wasn't that just convenience instead of actual interest? At least Ikuya had asked him, even if it had taken a while, Kisumi didn't remember the guy as being very straightforward.

"But what is the idea then?" Kisumi whispered. "You date us both until you find out who you like best, and then dump the other?"

"You could do the same thing," Asahi fired back, though his expression remained soft.

So unlike other Alphas Kisumi had dated before. He would've been reprimanded for speaking up like he had. Would've been told not to complain, because this was simply how life worked for Omegas. He really had dated some assholes in the past.

Rubbing his face Asahi seemed rather frustrated, and Kisumi felt almost attacked by it, if Asahi hadn't spoken up right after. "Okay, I am going to confess something, because I really am not dating you both to choose in the end," he said. "At first I wasn't sure if I should even ask you out, because I was already dating Ikuya. But the more we texted, the more I wanted to see you. And when I ran into you today, I just couldn't resist. I needed to know what it would be like, and so far I am having the best time."

That was something Kisumi hadn't expected, but now he understood why Asahi hadn't said anything before. He had been interested but had simply been loyal towards Ikuya.

"I also talked to Ikuya about all this. We've discussed it and he expressed the same feelings. Also saying that you maybe aren't as dim-witted as me, and can figure out his signals," he added grimly, glaring at his phone once more.

And finally Kisumi dared to smile again, even if it was only a small smile. He felt flattered that they had spoken about him, had discussed dating him. Now he felt more included than he had before, and he had to admit he didn't mind dating them both. As long as they could be open like this. And for now he would ignore the fear he still felt about being left behind in the end.

"Glad you're feeling better," Asahi murmured, sending another tingle down Kisumi's spine.

"It seems you can read me quite well," Kisumi said.

Asahi rolled his eyes at that. "It's not that I can't see Ikuya's signals. He usually is just too subtle at first, and then when I don't notice he lashes out and blames me. Like I know what he wants when he turns to look at me," he exclaimed frustrated, again glaring at his phone. "I hope you are better at it than I am, because otherwise we're in for a lot of trouble."

And this time Kisumi was even able to let out a laugh, the rollercoaster of emotions finally calming down. "I will try my best."

For a while they stared at each other, the buzz of alcohol really gone from their systems now. It was a comfortable silence, with their feelings out on the table. Kisumi felt vulnerable, but excited at the same time.

"I think it's time we go home," Asahi murmured, and Kisumi only nodded in reply. He did have work in the morning, so it was best if they didn't make it too late. Though he wished this night could've last forever.

After the bill was paid they made their way outside, the cold evening air hitting them quite hard. Kisumi shivered as he tugged his jacket a little closer around himself.

Asahi turned to face Kisumi right in front of the restaurant's front door. Not the best place to say goodbye. "I still have to catch the subway, so I am going the other way," Asahi said, pointing his thumb in the general direction of the subway station.

"Goodnight then," Kisumi replied, shooting a soft smile at the other.

And then when he least expected it, Kisumi found Asahi leaning towards him, closing his eyes right at the last second as he placed a soft kiss on Kisumi's lips.

A perfect end to an almost perfect evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter will be Ikuya and Kisumi! Because now they obviously need some interaction :) 
> 
> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on when I am writing, follow me on instagram. I sometimes mention it in my story. At: dana.eliza
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
